The Unseen
by SheWhoEntanglesMen
Summary: Set in Eclipse- At first I thought just seeing things that no else could see was bad, like Fairies, certain demons and ghosts, hell even Halflings but one thought “Hey lets put her in a book and see what happened?” Now its worse… M for language for now...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer!!!!! I do not own the Twilight series. All I do own is the Plot, my character, and the rest of the people you don't recognize. So on with the story!!!**_

* * *

"Katrina you have to get up! Its Noon for god sake!" I heard someone yell thought my door. I sighed as I snuggled into the blankets of my bed, after a few minutes I became more awake, and stretched, yawned and then noticed something different. This was not my room.

"What the Fuck?" I said to myself. I looked around the room to see white walls, a few shelves, a vanity, and a dresser. With a whole bunch of boxes scatted though out the room.

"Nice of you to finally join us Caitlynn… well I guess its Katrina now." I heard a voice say above me and I knew that voice anywhere! I looked up to see my god damn stalker of all people… well I cant call him a person considering he wasn't even human. His large green and yellow cat eyes stared at me in amusement while his wide grin held mischievous and cunning look. He floated in front of me and his ink Black fur shined as he passed the light that was coming in from the window to my left. His feline like body looked like a Siamese type this time.

"SHA-" as I began to yell at him… but with those god damn powers of him…he silenced my voice. I grabbed my throat at the suddenness of the action.

"Now **Katrina **these not need to yell about how happy you are to see me," He chuckled at the dark look I sent him but utterly ignored it. Just then he ears twitched and he vanished into thin air as the door opened. In came running a girl about 10 maybe. She had light brown hair with blue-green eyes. She jumped on the bed and hugged me with all her might. I just stared at her in shock. Who the fuck was she? And why was she hugging me?

"Kat come on, lets go," she said as she got from the bed and pulled my arm towards the door. Surprisingly she actually got my out of the bed, pretty damn strong for a 10 year old. "You promised that we'd go and explore the town and then we'd paint my new room." She gave me a 100 watt smile and I felt myself smile back at her cuteness. But then a familiar coldness come over my body. I knew I know had no control of my body.

"_DAMN YOU, SHADOW!!!!" _I yelled in my mind. I could hear him chuckle at my yelling.

I felt and saw myself kneel down to the girls level and pat her head.

"Sorry, Jessica, but your going to have to wait a little while longer," I felt my mouth move and my voice come out. "I have to get a shower then food and after that I promise we can go and explore, kay?"

"YEAH!" She yelled and throw herself at me, luckily I caught her and we didn't fall back.

"You're the best sister EVER! Thank you Kat!" and with that she was out the door. The door then closed on it own after she was gone and it was then I felt my body warm back up to its original temperature and I ended up on the ground feeling weak. As I gasped for air I felt my voice come back. I rolled on my back, trying to get my breath back.

"What the … FUCK … Shadow!?! I don't care … what you are … you have … no right to … take con … trol …of my … body!!!!" I said as loud as I could considering.

"You should be thanking me, Human," he said as he floated above me giving me an appointed look with his cat eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I said stiil breathless even after a minute of trying to catch my breath.

"Here you can have a second chance at happiness. But only if you want it."

"What are you talking about?" I was completely confused, what's with the second chances talk.

"Your life was so dull before and I decided that you could uses a little excitement in you life. So I took the means to do so into my own paws."

I gave a sigh cause I knew that when he made up his mind there was no changing it when he made a finally decision.

"Fine, just tell what's going." I sat up to look at him.

He smiled at me a little to cheerfully for my taste as he explained everything to me.

And 10 minutes later I was just staring at him in shock.

"So wait! Let me get this straight! You wanted some "Entertainment" so you found one of my old books that was about vampires and werewolves in a little town. And you thought that since I can see things no one else can see that I was the "Perfect"," I used air quotes at that part. "Candidate for this job? Am I right so far?" He nodded his head with amusement. "And now I'm 17 again, oh god movie titles," I mutter to myself with distain.

"With a older brother, younger sister, a mom and we all just moved into said town full of vampires and werewolves. But to make it even more fun for you, you took all my memories that I had of the book series out of my mind?"

"Yep pretty much," he gave a wide satisfied grin.

"I hate you," I said as I got up and headed for the bathroom to get ready for the first day of my new life.

"Love you too, **Kat**." I heard him give a deep laugh as I slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer!!!!! I do not own the Twilight series. All I do own is the Plot, my character, and the rest of the people you don't recognize. So on with the story!!!**_

I'd like to thank Washingtongirl1026 for the Review!!!! YOU'RE AWESOME!!!!!

Now on to the story…

* * *

I rubbed my eyes as I felt a headache coming on because of this whole damn situation.

I had to go back to my room after I found the bath room for some clothes which that consisted of a light blue tank top under a dark blue long sleeve shirt that had a v-neck and a pair of Dark blue jeans. Lucky for me I didn't run into anyone on my way back and Shadow wasn't in the room at the time but I have to remember … that doesn't mean that he wasn't around now… he's such a creeper.

I looked at my now green eyes when I was so used to seeing steel grey. I sighed as I looked at my new hair in the mirror that I just got finished blow-drying. It was a light brown and wavy with a lot of volume. A total switch from my previously hair that was blond and stick straight. Well a few good things come from this my high and my weight and my chest. Before I was about 5'4, now I'm 5'9 so that's a plus. And before I was really close to being anorexic. I weighted about 115lbs wet but now I'm at least 20 pounds more than that and now I'm more tone with more pronounced curves so I'm happy about that and also bigger boobs I went up at lest one cup size. From being a b34 to a c34...

But it was just strange seeing me, as a 17 year old, even if I didn't look the same. Besides I'm really 22 or was before and already when through this stage… oh fuck I'm not going to be able to drink…well legally that is…hmmm…

"I wouldn't be thinking about that if I were you. You have a example to set for you sister now," I fell to the ground in shock as my reflection started to talk on its own but the voice sounded dif-…I hate him! I HATE him! I FUCKING HATE HIM! I quickly grabbed the discarded towel from the floor and wrapped it around myself.

"Damn it Shadow can't a girl have some privacy once in a while." as I looked at my reflection, who had a smug look on her face and crossed her arms over her bare chest.

"Nope," My reflection gave a wide grin before turning fuzzy and turning back to normal.

Now I remember why I started to call him Shadow…because I couldn't go anywhere with out him there following right behind me.

_**Bang, bang, bang!**_

"Come on, Katrina, stop messing around!" I jumped when I heard a women say outside the door. I guess that was my new mom.

"Jessica is waiting for you and I have to go to my interview." I quickly put on my clothes that consisted of a light blue tank top under a dark blue long sleeve shirt that had a v-neck and a pair of Dark blue jeans. I opened to the door to see a woman 1 inch shorter then me with two shades light hair then mine and my color eyes.

"Sorry it's just been one of those mornings…mom." That felt weird to say.

"Look I know you're not happy about the move," she said with a sigh. "But can you try to make the best out of it, please?" She gave me this look that put my puppy dog look to shame.

"I'll try mom." I gave her a little smile.

"Now get going you sister is waiting for you," she grabbed me and started to push me down the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh at this and as soon as I reached the bottom I was tackled by the munchkin.

"KAT! COME ON, LETS GO!" she grabbed my hand and started to pull me out the door. When we got outside I noticed two cars one was a black Honda Civic the other a green Honda Accord … apparently we were a Honda family. And since Jessica was pulling me towards the civic I guess that one was mind but I'm not sure. She ran to the other in the back and I got in the driver side. I started to look for my keys, when I heard a jingle in the back. I looked to see Jessica with them and she gave me a sly smile.

"I don't suppose you have my cell phone and wal-" before I finished she held both out to me as well. I grabbed the keys, wallet, and phone…which was a freaking Motorola V276. (Look it up its ancient.) I looked at my license to see all my details. DOB: 6-27-88, HT: 5'9, EY: green…

"What's wrong Kat?" I forgot Jess was in the car for a sec.

I turned and showed her my license. "Do I look fun in this photo?" she laughed and looked at it.

"Yep!"

"Okay that's all I need to know." I pulled out and headed down K Street to 7th Ave, when we passed a big red pickup truck sitting in a drive why of a house. I got a nagging feeling about it like it was somewhat important but I just pushed the feeling aside to focus on what Jessica wanted to do.

"What are the plans?" I asked her but as soon as I did my stomach growled to let us both know it was food. I forgot to eat, since we left in a hurry. Jessica just laughed and said lets go eat.

We drove around a bit looking at the building we passed along the way. Like the local hospital, our new school, and we ended up at a place called **Newton's Olympic Outfitters**… well they said they had a bakery and deli and I just wanted something quick.

We walked in; it was obviously sporting goods store…well from what I could tell. I quickly found a package of Donuts took them up front to pay. After a few minutes on one came so I called to the back.

I heard a thump and a groan. Out walked a guy maybe a little older then me…well now, not my age from before…moving on. He was 2 to 3 inches taller then me. Blond messy hair and blue eyes. He reminded me of my boyfriend Daniel Shain…well I guess EX now considering. When he was finished rubbing his head he started at me in a confused shocked kind of way for some reason but then smiled a really BIG smile.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton, "he then said in a low voice that didn't suit him. "How can I help you?" I about gagged

"Just these," I said as I pushed the donuts forward. He rang them up it came to 4.23 and I was about to grab my wallet when I noticed it was missing. I looked at Jessica and she smiled at me and handed me the money and put my wallet back in my pocket. I rolled my eyes at her and handed Mike the money. As he gave me the money back he purposely, I could tell, did it so are hands would touch more then they needed to. Jessica grabbed the bag. And we started to head out we got a close as the door but I heard Mike call to us.

"Hey wait, what are you guys doing today?" I was about to answer but Jessica beat me to it.

"We're going to have a Sisters day. Just the two of us. We were going to explore the city and have a whole bunch of FUN!" She gave him that cute smile but I could tell that she was actually telling him to 'buzz off.' I tired not to laugh.

"Oh well have fun you too," He looked at me. "I'll guess I'll see you at Forks High School, right?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah well it was nice to meet you Mike. See ya around."

And with that we left the store. We ran to the car laughing the whole way. I never had this much fun with a 10 year old before.

"Wow," I said as I started to car. "That was defiantly interesting." I gave her a smile as I grabbed a donut and placed it in my mouth as I backed out and headed out of the parking lot.

"Yeah but don't you dare date that guy." she said in a serious tone. At the stop sign I looked back at her in shock and because of the donut fell out of my mouth.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask as I picked up the fallen donut off my lap. She looked uncertain for a second.

"I just don't like him, that's all." She gave me that cute look of her. But I knew it was something more then just dislike. But I turned my attention back to the road deciding it was better not to bring it up now.

"Ok who are you to govern my love life, you're like 10." I said laughing.

"12 and a haft, remember?" Well damn I was wrong.

"Ok so where to next?" I asked to change the subject.

"I say we go paint my room then we can paint yours."

"What about exploring for our 'Sister Day'," I said with a smile.

"We can do that tomorrow. Beside I snagged this from the store," She held up a magazine pamphlet thing of the town's things to see.

"Jessica Margaret Markmens! Did you steal that?" I said even before I realized it.

"No of course no-," I cut her off with a glare. "Ok maybe but still its just one Magazine. Beside Shadow said I could take It." she said that last part so quietly I almost missed it. I immediately slammed in the breaks and pulled into the nearest place being some random drive way and parked it.

"What did you say?" I asked her with urgency as I turned and looked at her.

"I knew it! Your not Katrina, your not my real sister," she yelled at me, as she looked scared, angry, and confused.

"Ok calm down; let's just talk about this Jessica, please." I said with a sincere voice.

She stopped and looked at me for a few moments before she nodded.

"Let's find a place to talk ok?"

"Can we go to a park or something/" she asked me

I said yes and I put the car in reverse and drove to the nearest one which was called Tilicum Park. I pulled up, parked and killed the engine. I got out and walked over to Jessica's side of the car and opened the door for her. She looked at me again and then held out her hand for me to take, which I did.

As we walked I saw little fairies, sprites, and elementals. Mostly they either ignored us but a few floated around me and Jessica with interest, seeing how we were looking directly at them and all.

"So you can see them too," she asked me in a small voice.

"Yep, since I can remember, kid." I felt a little bitterness creep into my voice.

"You don't sound happy about it." she said as she found a tree to sit at. And pulled me down with her.

"I wasn't back where I was from…" I trailed off…

"So who are you, anyways…or was, I guess?" she looked a little confused about what she said.

I was about to answer when I beaten to it…by Shadow…the little bastard…

He floated around us in circles as he answered. "Before she was know as Caitlynn McGinnis, age 22, on her 3rd year of College, had a 2 year long relationship with a man named Daniel Shain. I think that the important parts at least," he gave a yawn at the end. "Not at all exciting if you ask Me." he turned his yellow-green eyes my way and looked at me with an "I dare you to defy me!" look but I just rolled my eyes at him.

"That's it in a Nut shell," I said as I gave a sigh. "So tell me about Kat?"

"Well she was perfect I guess…good grades, good friends, never good in trouble but got away with a lot of stuff. She knew how to handle every situation, but she never knew how to handle our family. The only thing I really liked about her was she wanted to be a musician, so she wrote a lot of songs and stuff…other then that we really did get along.

I sudden felt very sorry for her. I mean I was an only child so I never had to deal with this shit before. So I slowly put my arm around her shoulder and gave her a side hug.

"Look I can tell you I'm not perfect in the least," I said as I thought about my other life. "I mean I've never had siblings before so this is defiantly all new to me. But I'll try to be an okay sister to you. Beside since you can see this **thing** too." I as I pointed to Shadow, who looked offended. "It means we just have more to talk about. Is that ok with you?" I gave her a smile.

She smiled back at me and through her arms around me and nodded her head.

I hugged her back and we stayed that way for a few minutes before we headed for the car…. Maybe this life wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I"LL LOVE YOU LOTS IF YOU DO!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer!!!!! I do not own the Twilight series. All I do own is the Plot, my character, and the rest of the people you don't recognize. So on with the story!!!**_

**_i would like to thank Washingtongirl11026 for your help... and again...YOU ROCK!!!!_******

* * *

"Hey Kat it's time to get up," I heard a small voice beside me say. I cracked my eyes open to see Jessica already dresses for school.

I forgot it was Monday … the first day of School … the hell hole I thought that I escaped forever … apparently not.

"I don't wanna go." I said in a very whiny voice that actually surprised me as I rolled away from her with a groan.

All the sudden I felt a surprisingly heavy weight on my back causing me to give a squawk kind of sound.

"GET UP!!!!" she yelled as she jumped up and down on my bed.

"OKAY I'M UP!!!" I yelled but was also laughing at her. With that she was off my bed and out the door. I was starting to think she was like the freaking Energizer Bunny in human form.

I looked at the clock to see that it was 6:23 … I knew that if I went back to bed that Jess would kill me so I decided to get up anyways. I grabbed some clothes from one of the boxes. It was a white tank top, a red long sleeved, and a pair of light blue jeans. I quickly got a shower, got dressed and headed back to my room, on my way I heard my mom leave for her new job. I looked at the clock to see it was 6:49 and I had to get Jess to her class by 7:35 so I had time to get some breakfast. I passed the window and felt myself froze at the sight before.

It was pouring rain outside.

I felt myself shudder as I looked at the rain outside my bedroom window… I HATE rain… it always made me remember the two worst years of my li-

"Caitlynn, it's time for you medicine." I heard an all too familiar voice behind.

I whipped around in shocked to see the man, who made my life a living hell. He stood there in the doorway as if he owned the place. His face that wasn't good looking at all held a look of "I'm disappointed in you". He stood about 5'8 and was stout but he was stronger then he let on. His sleeked back black hair made him look even darker with that spray on tan of his. He looked at me with those pale brown eyes that held no sympathy for anyone but himself, Dr. Adams the bastard.

"You're not real!" I said as I backed away from him I felt myself hit the wall. It now wasn't MY room, it was…that damn room. It was small with plain white walls and a little cot for a bed in the corner. I looked at my clothes to see only the orange robes I hated so much.

"Now Caitlynn, let's not do this the hard way." He said as he pushed a strand of black hair, which fell into his eyes, out of the way. "All you have to do is take you medicine and you'll get all better."

I felt myself fall to the floor and back into an all too familiar corner to try to get away from him.

"No! You can't make me!!! YOU'ER NOT REAL!!!" I yelled at him.

And then he was gone. And all that was left was a very scared looking Jessica, with tears rolling down her face, holding on to a black cat that was bigger than her; he held a look of sadness and anger.

And there was a moment of silence, a single heartbeat passing between us all as tears began to fall from my eyes as I stared at them in shock. A gasp escaped my lips as Jess through herself at me in a hug. I hugged her back with all my might as she was my only line to this reality at the moment. There was pure look of fright in her eyes as she pulled back to look at me.

"I heard a bang and I went to check on you, thinking that you dropped something. And you were on the floor rocking back and forth by the window, just mumbling something over and over again and I was so scared! You won't respond and I didn't know what to do. I kept trying to talking to you but you just ignored me! Shadow told me that you would wake up but I didn't believe him. " She was crying harder now. "I thought I lost you!" as she buried her face in my now wet shirt.

I stared down at her in shock. It was strange to think someone was scared…. for me, that is. That someone might actually need me.

I held her tighter to me and we both cried. I felt something wrap around both of us. I looked to see it was Shadow. He curled around us both. He gave Jessica's face a little lick and did the same for me. I looked down at her and realized that her tears were for something she could never understand. My tears, on the other hand were for a past, I knew that I could never escape.

When are tears finally subsided I looked at the clock to see that the episode lasted for a little more than 20 minutes.

"Are you ok?" I asked her in a quiet voice.

"I should be asking you that. What happened … I mean … it … just I ... don't …" I shook my head at her.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I haven't had a panic attack like in a year." I answered before I thought about it.

'This has happened before? Why?" she demanded. I gave in little cringe.

"My life before this wasn't at all pretty, Jess." I answered as I wiped the access tears from her face. "I have a lot of skeletons in my closet and I'll tell you later I promise but now is not the time. Right now we have to get you all pretty for school." I gave her a watery smile as I got up from the floor and helped her get up too. I pulled her into the bathroom got a washcloth, ran it under cold water and had her press it against her eyes.

I looked for some make up to high light her cute little face. I found some skin tones and light pinks that would really bring out her eyes.

"Mom says that I'm too young for make-up," She said as lowered the towel form her eyes. She still looked a little scared as she looked at me. But I just smiled at her.

"Yeah well it's my make-up and I want you to look pretty on your first day so you have a lot of friends," I had her sit on the toilet. "Now sit and let me do my thing." And when I was done was my master peace.

"Why are you acting like nothing happened?" I felt myself froze. As she looked at me with genuine concern I felt myself tear up again but I quickly pushed the felling down.

"Because right now, acting like it didn't happen, is the only thing that going to help me get through the day, Jess. Right now you make me feel normal." I said as I pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

She got up and hugged me again. "I'll always be here to make you feel normal Kat."

"Thank you Jessica," I said as a hugged her back. "Now we really have to head for school." I gave her another smile and grabbed her hand and led her down stairs and got are things. Got in the car, booked for the Elementary, and made it just in time.

"Mom should be here to pick you pick after school," I said to her as she opened the door of the car. "are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" I asked her.

"I'll be fine Kat and thank you for the offer," she was about to close the door when she looked at me. "Kat try to have a good day and try to make new friends. I love you!"

I felt my heart stop at thoughts words. "I…I love you too Jess."

She gave me a last smile before she walked towards her school.

As I made my way to my school, I felt a rough tongue against my cheek and looked to see Shadow laying a crossed my shoulders.

"Thank you, Shadow." I said to him with a little smile. "Sometimes I forget you're the only thing that kept me going when I was in the institution from Hell."

I only got silence as my reply. And before I knew it I was at my new school. Forks High School … home of the Spartans … what fun….

As I entered to building I got a lot of strange looks from just about everybody…but that's because I was kind of still feeling twitchy from this morning episode. And I could feel the gaze of Dr. Asshole on the back of my neck so I was acting really nervous.

I knew this was defiantly not going to be a good first day of school…

* * *

Sorry short chapter… the next one should be up by the end of the week… maybe if I'm feeling up to it… see how I'm on vacation right now…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer!!!!! I do not own the Twilight series. All I do own is the Plot, my character, and the rest of the people you don't recognize. **_

_**And again I would like to thank **__**Washingtongirl11026 for the support… So on with the story!!!**_

* * *

Well I can honestly say this is not how I pictured my first day to turn out. Right now I'm on the roof of the school and I'm surrounded by 4 real life vampires… lets recap about how this happened, shall we?

_Earlier that day at the Hell Hole…_

* * *

Well it's not **as** bad as I thought it was going to be. I made it inside the building without much of a hassle…except that one guy who rang up my donuts, he found me.

"Hey!"

I looked back to see the guy from that Newton's place, or whatever it was called.

"Oh hey," I tried to remember his name. "Mike?"

"Hey… …I didn't catch your name the last time we met," he was all smiles. And it kinda scared me.

"OH…Its Katrina Marksmen but I prefer Kat."

"Cool, Kat…hahah… get cool cat…" I just gave him a bored look and he coughed in an uncomfortable way. "So it's your first day. How exciting is that?"

That when I noticed 3 people behind him. There were two girls and a guy…isn't that a sitcom…oh never mind… one girl was taller than me by a few inches, so maybe 6 foot. She had light brown hair with light brown eyes she seemed shy but I instantly liked her and got the feeling that I could trust her. The other girl on the other hand I got a bitch alert from BIG time. She had very curly, dark brown hair and blue eyes and WAY shorter than me by a good 7 to 8 inches. And finally I looked at the boy who was about 5'7", with black hair, dark brown eyes, and of Asian descent.

"It's okay… nice school but… I mean I only have a few months before graduation, right?"

The Bitch alert girl gave a cough to get Mikes attention.

"Yeah totally but these are my friends," he pointed to the shy girl first. "This is Angela Weber."

"Hello," she said as he walked over and gave me a hand shake. I said hi back and smiled at her.

Mike pointed to the boy next. "Angela's _boyfriend_," he really stressed boyfriend. "Ben Cheney."

He said hello and gave me a hand shake as well.

"And finally this is Jessica Stanley." He pointed to the bitch last. She just nodded her head at me.

"It was nice to meet you guys but I have to get my schedule in the office so I'll see you guys later." And with that I was gone before they could respond. I found the office quite well but the receptionist wasn't even in there so I had to wait.

When the receptionist finally did come in, I was pissed beyond belief because I had to wait 15 minutes for her to finally come in. I was NOT a happy camper!

"Katrina Marksmen?" she asked in a snooty kind of voice that made me want to smack her and I almost corrected her that it was Caitlynn McGinnis but I remembered that, that wasn't my name anymore.

"Yeah, could I have my schedule please?" I shifted from foot to foot, so I wouldn't hit her or something.

She finally handed me the fucking schedule after trying to find it for 10 minutes.

"Thank you!" and I got out of there as fast as I could before I heard her reply. I found my locker with little problem and my first class.

"_Damn! I'm on a roll." _I thought to myself only to hear laughing behind me. I looked to see Shadow floating around me.

"Well someone seems better than this morning." He gave me a wide grin as he batted at some little pixies that somehow got into the room. " Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're better."

I just rolled my eyes as I waited for this day to end…

And surprisingly… it was going pretty good for a first day; teachers were... ok, no home work... so far. At Lunch I became closer to Angela and Ben… not as much as Mike, who wanted to hang out after school, but I declined and Jessica who just hated me for some odd reason. Everything was great … Till my last period that is.

I was on my way to the class, which was a study hall, I ran into a girl.

"Oh sorry I totally wasn't watching where I was going," I said to the girl and froze when I saw her.

Said girl was really pale, I mean "check the pulse to see if their dead" pale.

She was almost inhumanly beautiful with striking Gold/Amber eyes. Her hair was short and spiky; the color was black. She was very petite and I was almost a foot taller than her. She was also extremely thin but not in an anorexic way. She reminded me of the pixies that followed me around.

I got the feeling of "SHES IMPORTANT!!!!" and that I should somehow know her, it was nagging me to the extreme. Let me give you an example of how it feels. Whatever IT is, IT'S in a BIG thick glass box, that's covered with a tarp and IT'S tapping against the glass trying to get my attention… It's really annoying me!

"Oh that's…fine," she said slowly as if trying to understand what just happened. "You're the new girl, Katrina Marksmen but you prefer Kat."

"Yeah that's me, the new girl, and it seems like I'm almost famous." I gave a laugh nervous.

"Well it's a small school so it hard not to hear about new students. Well anyways it's nice to meet you Kat. I'm Alice, Alice Cullen."

Remember that nagging feeling from before well now it's **banging **against the glass and it's so bad that I now have a headache! And that when I noticed that Alice was holding out her hand for a handshake so I grab it to shake, and as soon as I did something strange happened…

* * *

_I see myself sitting on a bed a room which held a lot of instruments, like a piano, guitar, drums, a violin and a flute. The room was painted a nice bright yellow, which surprised me. Since the clock read 4:24 it was after school. I noticed Shadow was sitting on the piano with a wide mischievous grin on his face._

"_So what did Bella want to do to me when I was talking to Jacob?" The other me had a wicked smile on her face that showed she was proud of whatever she did…_

"_Well she wanted __to push you down a slide," the other me lifted an eyebrow waiting for the rest. "Full of razors blades and into a pool of freshly squeezed lemon juice…" he gave the other me a smirk that seemed full of pride as he floated over to the other me._

"_Well at least its freshly squeezed," I answered back. "And Edward, what did he think?" I asked more seriously._

"_Well I can tell you that you're safe because of the dog. But just be careful of Bella, she sees you as a major threat in her territory and…"_

* * *

I felt a pull and I realized that I was now staring at Alice in shock, and she was doing the same to me. And the next thing I knew I was on the roof of the school trying not to toss my cookies all over the place.

I felt Shadows presents next to me in an instant. I looked at him to see that he was Glaring DAGGERS at Alice, who appeared to be talking on the phone with someone. And as soon as she hung up the phone, 3 people… two being men and one a woman, were by her side.

The fist guy was at least 6'3" with golden blond hair. He was lean but muscular. Like Alice he was pale as death and he also had her eyes.

The second guy was very tall, very burly, and very intimidating. He stood at about 6'5", he had a rather filled out form, but he was just plain muscular. He too had pale skin and golden eyes.

And finally the woman she was just plain inhuman. She was way too beautiful to **be** human anyway. Her hair was long, blonde, and wavy that when down to the middle of her back that perfectly suited her golden eyes and pale skin.

"Now Katrina no sudden movements, please…" said Shadow as he watched the three new people. But then he disappeared and I felt a familiar coldness take over my body.

"So this is her? She doesn't seem like much." I heard the woman say. And I wanted to punch her in the face but I controlled myself and listened to Shadow. But I realized I was able to speak… I decided to speak my mind.…

"Yeah, well, you're nothing to look at either." And quicker than a blink she was in front of me, holding me up by my shirt. She was less than an inch from my face.

"What was that?" she said it like she was the fucking queen of Fucking England! And I would have none of that!

I was going to retaliate by spiting in her face but Shadow would have none of that. He decided that he wanted to do this his way. I felt him take complete control of me, and now I was basically a ghost outside of my body…no I really mean I'm a ghost. The transparence, floating, not being seen or heard…yeah the whole package…

And quicker than I could see he had the Blonde on the ground and was holding her by her neck. She stared at my body in shock and I could understand why…

"Stand down little girl," he said in his voice and his bright yellow-green eyes took the place of mine. "You have no I idea who you're dealing with!" He growled at her.

And then the burly guy charged at Shadow but he was stopped by an unseen force... yada-yada-yada... And then the blond bitch was in his arms before he realized she was there. They looked at each other in shock and back at Shadow in my body.

"Now, children, that I have your attention. Let's have a civil conversation." He gave them a wicked smile that I knew held trouble. He then turned to me and then everything went black…

* * *

PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW!!!!! IT HELPS ME SLEEP AT NIGHT!!!!!


	5. Shadow's chapter

_**Disclaimer!!!!! I do not own the Twilight series. All I do own is the Plot, my character, and the rest of the people you don't recognize. So on with the story!!!**_

I'd like to thank Washingtongirl1026.… you're the only thing that's keeps me to write this story… and I can't just leave you hanging, now can I?

**A: Shadows chapter**

**S: about damn time….**

**A: but it short…**

**S: *Glares***

**A: I'M SORRY!!! *runs for life***

* * *

As soon as Caitlynn fell to the floor, he turned his attention to the vampires in front of him. Well one in particular.

"Now that I have your attention we need to talk. But you three," he pointed to Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. "Are not need in this situation so…bye." and with that they were gone as if they were never their in the first place. And all that was left was Alice., who was scared out of her mind.

She hissed at him in a threaten way, but he just rolled his eyes. "Oh please don't make this more difficult then it has to be, I just want to talk."

"What the hell are you?" she asked him in a frighten voice. But he just started laughing, and Alice was quite confused at this point.

"Don't you think its funny? That you, a vampire, are asking, **me, **what the hell I am?" he gave her a wide grin that was on the verge of insanity but strangely it was still pleasant.

"What do you want?" she said as she tried to put on a brave face.

"One question at a time dear. For your first question about what I am… well I'm a Godling." He gave a proud smile.

"You're a…God?" she chocked out, looking extremely frighten. See how she was a vampire and vampires have no souls… and you know being damned and all…

"Well a minor one. Not a full fledged one," but then he got a look of consideration on his face. "Although my parents would disagree with that statement."

"Your…parents?" she asked him

"Yes, did you think I was made out of thin air?" he said a little mad at the thought.

"No its just well… who are your-"

"My mother is the Celtic goddess of War, Death, Ravens, Fertility, and Fate. Queen of Fairies and Witches… The Dark Goddess Morrigan…well that's how she likes to introduce herself. But my father is the Norse Trickster and God of Fire, Loki. Yeah I don't know how that worked, so don't ask. But we're not here for me, we're here for … Katrina."

"What do you-I mean… she have to do with anything? She just a hu-"

"Ahhh… that's where your wrong Miss. Cullen or would you like Mrs. Hale, oh never mind. You see, she special. She can see things that people can only imagine and because of this, it has made her life both a blessing… and curse. And as you experienced, your ability only worked when you touched her. And just a heads up, its the same for the rest of your family."

"So why is she so important?" she was confused beyond all belief.

"Because something bigger it going to happen and your going to need her when the time comes," he turned his back to her. "But for now I need **your** help."

"But you a god! Why would you need my hel-"

"Because, surprisingly, I can only do so much," he looked back at her. "Miss. Cullen, you and Katrina both have a few things in common." And with that they both were suddenly standing in what looked like a yard.

There was a beautiful white Mansion in front of them. And just as Alive was going to take in the scenery, something small bolted by them. It was a little girl about 7 or 8, wearing a blue sundress with white sandals. Her blond hair was in pigtails on the top of her head. Her grey eyes sparked with delight as she looked around for something that could not be found.

"Where are you guys?" she asked. And then Alice saw something she believed to but …well… a fairy tale.

Their laughing behind the little girl was 5 different colored fairies, all varying from 6 to 8 inches. The girl heard the laughter and looked at the fairies and started laughing as well.

"Found you!" she yelled and started to chase the fairies. Soon she was gone from sight, Alice heard a sigh beside her. She looked to see not the girl from earlier but now a giant feline beside her. It was lager then a tiger, but the same kind a build and very muscular. It was a Ink black color. It paws were big as dinner places and its claws were like steak knives. If on its hind legs it would even tower over Emmett by a good 2 feet.

"She was so innocent and happy then. Its…sad to think of her now."

"Who is she?" asked Alice referring to the little girl.

"That, was, Caitlynn Maxwell. Daughter of Theresa Belle-Maxwell and Edward Maxwell. Later to be known as Caitlynn McGinnis, and now as Katrina Marksmen."

"Way later as McGinnis? Was she married?" She ask the Cat.

"No she was not married. The same thing that your family did to you, hers did to her. But not for the reason she thought," at this his fur started to rise in anger. "The reason they did it was because Caitlynn was not Edward's real child."

Alice knew her family was cruel to her for institutionalizing her for her ability of precognition and saying she was dead but she never thought she would ever see it happen again in this day and age.

"Theresa had a relationship before Ed. She ended up pregnant because of it and quickly seduced Edward made him believe it was his and married him," he started to pace back and forth as he explained.

"Years later the press started to notice that Caitlynn looked nothing like her father and started to spin stories. So her parents said she "needed help" and sent her to a institution. But in reality they were just getting rid of her," he took a deep breath and look at Alice. "I can't tell you all that happened. You'll have to get her trust to you, to tell you the rest. But I know that **you** can help her. And in return **I **can help you."

"Why help me? Why help a vampire?" she could help but asked him.

"Because you remind me of Caitlynn before all the shit went down… regardless of you vampire-i-ness and I know your going to need all the help you can get," he gave her a knowing grin. "Now if we're done with this I think we should get you to class Miss. Cullen."

"One last thing ummm…?" she suddenly realized she didn't even know his name.

"Oh you may call me Shadow and what?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Why is this so important to you?" as soon as she said that she saw him freeze for a second. But he answered like nothing was wrong.

"Not really to me but…well its important to a…friend… of mine." He gave her a serious look.

Suddenly she was in the hallway where she first met Cait-Katrina. She looked down the hallway and saw Katrina walked towards her but she noticed something different. As Katrina got closer she looked at her eyes and saw that they were yellow-green.

"Shadow?" She whispered out loud before she could stop herself.

She got a wink as Katrina walked by but she heard a whisper of a voice beside her ear.

"You have nothing to worry about. Your family remembers nothing of this incident and your mind reading brother will know nothing of this. I prefer for him to have one surprise when he comes back tomorrow. Lastly if you need me just say my name and I'll be a quick as I can. Have a nice day Miss Cullen." and with that he was gone and Alice strangely felt… safer… for some reason and knew nothing would be the same.

* * *

I tried to keep Alice in character but I'm not sure if I did her justice… probably not …. Please review and tell me what you guys think … PLEASE!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer!!!!! I do not own the Twilight series. All I do own is the Plot, my character, and the rest of the people you don't recognize. **_

_**As always I would like to thank **__**Washingtongirl11026 for the support… **_

**_and FINALLY THE MAIN CHARACTERS SHOW UP.... ABOUT DAMN TIME!!!!!!_**

**_So on with the story!!!_**

* * *

It was a new day…and I can't really remember what happened yesterday…I remember everything but a little before my last period… and I don't remember how I got home…so I blame Shadow… other then the weird black out, yesterday wasn't bad. I painted my room and the Music room with Jess's help. My room is now a maroon and the Music room a bright yellow and the yellow struck a cord with me some how but anyway going on to my school day…

* * *

I sighed as I parked my car. "I just can't escape you, can I?" I said as I looked at the High School building.

"Are you talking to me yet?" I heard a voice say behind my left ear.

I turned to see a pair of large green-yellow eyes staring at me. Slowly a body with sleek black fur started to form behind the eyes. Right now he was about 20inches long but it really didn't matter considering he could change his size.

"Come on, its not like you missed anything important!" He said as I got out of the car.

_"Like I can believe you," _I thought as I opened the back diver side door and grabbed my bag and books.

"HA! See your talking to me again!" He said as he appeared in my line of sight. I waved my hand at him and he disappeared in a Puff of smoke. I began my walk towards the school.

"Watch your step," said Shadow as he appeared in front of me.

_"What are you ta-_WHOA!" I ended up tripping and everything I was holding ended up on the ground. I heard little squeaks of laughter; I turned to see some different colored Sprites laughing at my misfortune. I was really getting sick and tired of all these 'practical jokes'. Not that I really could do anything about it with out looking crazy.

"Damn little-"

"Are you okay?" I heard a husky voice beside me said.

I turned to see a pair of dark set eyes like at me with concern and as I looked I took in his appearance. He had to be at least in his late teen or early 20's. He had on a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscular chest and arms. That alone could make any girl drool. His jeans had grease stains on them but it only added to his good looks. He had darker skin tone so obvious he was a Native American. If I remember right there's a reservation near by. His hair was black and a little shaggy. All in all he was just plain Gorgeous and I felt a instant attraction to him that was stronger then I have ever felt for a guy I literally just bumped into…but… I felt a chill go up my spine because of the slight… and I mean slight… similarity he had with Dr. Bastard.

That's when I took in his expression. And saw eyes wide in shock and confusion with some happiness in the mix.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said as I tried to get my things without really looking at him.

My answer must have brought him back to reality because he started to help me gather my things off the ground. When I got my portion he helped me up to my feet and handed me my things but I almost dropped them again as some Sprites decide to would be fun to make me fall again by grabbing the stuff and pulling… I hate Sprites…

"Careful!" he said as he grabbed my arms and things again to stop them from falling. As he grabbed me I noticed he was really warm to the touch and I felt a shiver go up my spine when I noticed how close we were standing to each other.

"Thanks for the save just now and your help….Ummm." I left for him to finish. He looked at me then got that I was asking for his name.

"Jacob, Jacob Black. And yours?" He gave him a bright white smile as he asked.

My inside melted at first because of the smile but froze yet again I got that nagging feeling of "HEY, HEY, HEY!!! HE'S IMPORTANT!!!" I cleared my throat when he gave me an appointing look for me to answer back to his question.

"Right...I'm Katrina Marksmen, but you can call me Kat…if you want." I gave him a smile back.

"So what happened? One minute you were walking just fine, then the next you were on the ground?"

I lifted an eyebrow at the fact, that what I got from that was he was watching me. But I put that aside for a later date. "Well what can I say? I have little Fairies that follow me around and they like to tip me."

He gave a little laugh but little did he know I was telling him the truth except they were Sprites not Fairies. That when I noticed that Shadow had been very quite during the whole thing, I took a quick glance at him out of the corner of my eye and saw a HUGH grin on his face for some reason and I felt a bad chill creep up my spine causing me to give a little shudder....

"So, Fairies huh?" I snapped out of my train of thought as he said that.

"Oh yeah, nasty little buggers. Always with the tripping and stealing my stuff when I need it! Yep there out to get me!" I heard the Sprites complain and I had to resist sticking my tongue out at them.

He gave a bark like laugh and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Kaaaaaaaat," said Shadow whisper, right by my left ear causing me to jump at the sudden sound.

"What?" I said, out loud, as I looked to my left to look at him, but saw nothing but a sleek black motorcycle sitting, illegal I might add, on the side walk.

"Oh that's mine," said Jacob as he walked passed me towards it.

"You have 15 minutes before you class starts, go and have fun!" Commented Shadow as he floated around me in a circle. I decided to listen to him, even with me not talking to him, and follow Jacob to his bike.

The closer I got the more I felt a feeling of longing grow in my chest, for my cycle that I was forced to leave behind for this new life here.

"Nice bike you have here, dude." I commented as I placed my stuff down on the ground and walked right next to the bike.

"Yeah a…friend and I worked on it from scratch." He wavered a little at the friend part but smiled with pride for the rest.

"I am very impressed," I said as I ran my hand over the seat. I could feel him watching me with interest and slightly heated stare… or maybe I was hoping he was.

"I had to leave my bike behind when I came here." I thought about my old life again for the umpteenth time.

"Tisk-tisk, silly girl. You shouldn't be thinking of things like that, there in the past," commented Shadow from where my stuff was. I had to keep myself from turning around and yelling at him to leave me the hell alone!

"You ride?" He sounded surprised.

"What?" I turned my attention back to Jacob. "Oh yeah I do, or did ….anyways... the bike was one of my guy friends and he didn't want it anymore so he gave it to me and the rest is history." That's the truth well not for here….but you get what I'm saying.

"How old are you?" he asked as he gave me a little smile.

"17, you?" since he asked I might was well ask.

"16 and a haft." I felt my mouth drop open in shock from the unexpected answer and he just laughed at my face.

"Shut the Fuck Up," I said before I could stop. "There is NO FUCKING WAY you're younger than me…it's just ... I mean…your like HUGE…that's just not RIGHT!" My complaint only made him laugh harder. I could hear Shadow laughing along with him.

And I could fell cheeks slowly heat up from the blush of embarrassment I was feeling, since now everyone was looking at us.

"Well we're just made big at La Push," he finally said after he was done laughing.

"La Push?" I asked him. That sounded familiar…hmmm…

"Yeah it's where I live. It's about 12 miles from here, give or take. You should come down some time and could hang out or something," he said as he looked me in the eye with a emotion I couldn't decipher but I really didn't care as I felt my inside melt…again.

I was about to agree what we should when his features changed drastically from happy to pissed. I was going to ask what was wrong, but Shadow came into my line of sight.

"Looks like we're going to have some interesting company," he pointed over my shoulder. I turned to see a couple walking towards us holding hands.

The girl was about 5'4 or 5'5 a few inches shorter than me. She was slender with very fair skin, and I do mean fair. Her hair was brown, eyes a chocolate brown, and had a heart-shaped face. She was pretty. I'd say she was pretty but the look she was giving me made me think differently. The look was "Who the Fuck are you and what do you think your doing?!?!" I guess she was the infamous Bella Swan, Charlie's Daughter.

And the boy must be Edward Cullen, Bella' boyfriend, but he was just…unsettling is the only way I could put it. He appeared to just be over 6 foot; his body was slender but muscular from what I could tell. But his appearance that really scared me. His skin is very pale, like death pale. His facial features were .scary Perfect . high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. Again it was unsettling. His hair, which was messy, was a…. bronze shade I guess you could say. His eyes ,were the strangest part, they were a topaz/amber, very unusual color if you ask me.

The closer they got the more I wanted to run…well from the guy, Edward that is. I looked at Jacob to see the carefree look was gone replaced with a hardness that made him look scary and made me miss the smile he had before.

"Oh, this is going to be good," said Shadow as he rubbed his paws together in a conniving way.

I rolled my eyes at him. He always liked a good fight.

"You could have called us," said the boy in a hard tone.

"Sorry," he gave Edward sneered that didn't suit him at all. "I don't have any le-," he looked at me, took a deep breath and looked back at Edward. "I don't have your number."

Edward raised an eyebrow at him look at me for a sec then back at Jacob with a…well not startled look on his face but it was close.

"Don't even start!" Said Jacob as he pointed at Edward, but he just ignored it and continued the previous conversation.

"You could have reached me at Bella's house of course."

Jacob didn't look to happy that Edward said that. And I wanted to comfort him for some reason but I decided against it.

Edward continued, "This is hardly the place, Jacob. Could we discuss this later?" he gave my direction a meaningful look.

Jacob was about to answer but I cut him off.

"He's right, Jacob. And I have to get to class anyway but," I told him as I went over to me stuff, got out a piece of paper and pencil wrote down my number and address. "Here's my number and address. And yes to what you said before," he looked confused for a sec but he remember and gave me a smile.

"I look forward to it Kat." As I handed him the paper he suddenly grabbed that hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. I surprised I didn't faint because no guy had ever done that to me. I felt my heart stop as I looked in his eyes to see what looked like utter devotion but I'm not sure since I've really never seen that look directed to me before…maybe I was just imagining it.

I was brought back to reality as I heard a sharp intake of air. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Bella looked really hurt and…umm… really angry. I looked back at Jacob to see him look at Bella with a mixed emotion. It was so fast I didn't catch it but he looked back at me and gave me a hundred watt smile.

"I'll call you later," and gave me a wink and my hand a little squeeze before letting it go. And I felt my self nod, give a smile and grabbing my stuff and headed out.

"I think...nope scratch that… I know, you just made an enemy." Said Shadow as he followed me, but was still looking at the group.

_"What?" _I couldn't help but ask as I snapped out of my daze.

"That girl, Bella, glared at you the entire time, you were near the Jacob boy… and now she wants gone, like dead gone…things are really going to get interesting around here."

I think I'd disagree with that statement, since the rest of the day was hell. Now I remembered why I HATED high school. ALL THE FUCKING GOSSIP… it like I'm in fucking Gossip Girl… and I didn't even watch that show… I just know that rest of the week was going to be worse.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!....that is all.....


End file.
